Delitos
by xSilverDeath
Summary: [Tabla Múltiples Personajes] 2# Los gritos de Sakura lo embriagaban, lo llevaban al mismísimo Nirvana. Él la ama, por eso quiere que sean uno, quiere todo de ella, su alma, su corazón, su sangre, su vida. Porque la ama, pero Sakura no lo entiende, no entiende que Sasuke la ama tanto que la quiere solo para sí, que quiere todo de ella. [SasuSaku]
1. Robo

¡Hola~! Cuantos siglos sin pasarme por este fandoom :') Bueno, como sabrán, ésta Koala se ha vuelto adicta a las tablas, _acá yo. _Y por ello, he venido a cooperar al maravilloso fandoom con esta tablita.

A diferencia de las anteriores, ésta será más larga, más trágica y llena de crímenes. Debo admitir que el _angst_ no es mi género. Ni el crimen ni la tragedia, por ello, vamos, que no os ilusionéis mucho :c

_Okey_, a lo que iba... odio irme por las ramas u/u Esta tabla, como ya dije, será diferente. Cada capítulo constituye una palabra, contiene 11 capítulos —lo que equivale a 11 palabras ._. —, trataré de ser constante ;) Aliméntenme con _review_, son mi droga *¬*

Mah, ahora fuera de broma é.é Debéis incentivarme, koalitas, o perderé el interés.

Usaré múltiples personajes, para representar múltiples crímenes. Espero vuestras sinceras opiniones.

Y a leer ;)

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje grosero. Universo Alterno. Violación. OoC. Lemon explícito (más adelante). Posible yaoi.

Estáis advertidos, _bitches _;)

**Disclaimer aplicado**: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertence al cabrón de Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Imbécil que mató a mi Itachi-kun ;_; *se va a llorar a un rincón con un tarro de helado de chocolate*.

* * *

1# Robo:

_Dios, Dios, Dios, oh, no, por favor, oh Dios mío_, el pánico se adueñaba de Kurenai a cada segundo. No podía estarle sucediendo. No a ella. No hoy. _Dios, ¿por qué?_

Registraba sus bolsillos, su bolso e incluso su abrigo en busca de su cartera. Ahí estaban todos sus sueños. Ahí se encontraba la llave para cambiar su realidad.

El dinero para liberar a su esposo, Asuma, de la cárcel, enjaulado por causas injustas y totalmente erróneas.

Desesperada, cayó al piso del centro comercial, sus manos en torno a su gran panza de embarazada de 7 meses.

¿Por qué carajos era tan servicial? ¿Por qué ayudó a aquella morena con el pelo en punta?

Suspiró, sus instintos maternales la jodían mucho.

Su Asuma..., un suspiró derrotado escapó de sus labios, sus ojos temblaron, incapaces de seguir soportando las lágrimas que se acumulaban.

_Oh Dios, no es justo... no lo es_. En medio de sus sollozos, logró incorporarse y alejarse hasta encerrarse en un baño. Entonces se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar, acariciando suavemente su vientre, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarse.

_Todo es culpa de Hidan, todo, absolutamente todo. _Maldijo interiormente a ese maldito religioso, autor de la demanda que llevó a su Asuma a la cárcel. _Todos son unos hijos de puta..., ¿cómo no pudieron ver el engaño de ese puñetero jashinista? _

Lloró y lloró hasta más no poder, sabiendo que era inútil. Nadie la ayudaría. La justicia jamás la escucharía. Todo estaba a manos de los poderosos.

Y ella estaba sola.

* * *

_Okey,_ sé que fue un asco *avergonzada, esconde la cabeza en la tierra*, pero es mi primer intento de drama :c

¿Podéis darme opiniones?

¿Onegai?

Y eso es todo :)

¡Ja ne!


	2. Asesinato

**Advertencias: **Asesinato. Lime. Universo Alterno.

**Disclaimer estándar aplicado. Todo lo reconocible es de Kishimoto.**

**No plagio.**

* * *

2# Asesinato:

Sasuke sonrió en éxtasis. Los gritos de aquello linda pelirrosa lo embriagaban, como una droga, confundían sus sentidos, lo elevaban hasta el mismísimo Nirvana.

Nunca había conocido placer igual al de sentir en sus manos el cuchillo, ver la sangre brotar a borbotones de hermosas chicas, cubriendo con su hipnótico color carmín la tez blanca de jóvenes ilusionadas.

Sonrió nuevamente mientras hacía un corte, limpio, sin nada que envidiar al mejor de los cirujanos, en los suaves muslos de la chica_, Haruno Sakura, creo que se llamaba, Akairo Sakura* le queda mejor_, su piel cremosa se veía aún más apetecible con aquel rojo manto cubriéndola.

La miró, admirando su exótica belleza aumentada por sus plegarias, sus labios hinchados por tanto morderlos y el sudor cubriéndole la frente. Su piel pálida cubierta por la sangre.

Sasuke la miró, una sonrisa dulce pero con un tinte psicópata se deslizó en sus labios. Acarició sus piernas, luego se acercó hasta el sensual cuello de Sakura. Apartó el cabello hacia un lado y hundió su nariz en el cuello, aspirando el delicioso aroma a cerezas y lavanda que su piel tenía naturalmente, aunque con el metálico olor del líquido vital, ese aroma era casi irresistible.

Sonriendo aún, Sasuke pasó su húmeda lengua por el largo cuello de la chica, saboreando la sangre en él.

Escuchó un suave gemido — ¿dolor o placer? — proveniente de Sakura, quién tosió sangre.

—S-Sasuke… amor… ¿p-por qué…? ¿Tanto… m-me odias? —preguntó desconsolada en medio de su dolor.

Sasuke se enterneció, su mirada se suavizó y dulcemente acarició su rostro.

—No, mi amada Sakura, no te odio, ¿es que no entiendes te amo tanto que quiero que seas parte de mí? ¿Qué quiero tu corazón en todos los sentidos posibles? Ahora ya somos uno, tu sangre está en mí y mi esencia está en ti, eres por siempre mía y yo eternamente tuyo —respondió antes de darle un beso en los labios. Su lengua delineó los carnosos labios de Sakura, antes de que ella le diera acceso —inconscientemente, ya ni siquiera sentía sus extremidades—, el beso se hizo más pasional, sus lenguas jugueteaban juntas, una danza de pasión y locura. Sasuke prácticamente devoraba la cavidad de su agonizante novia, la recorría, la reconocía, la hacía suya.

La erección ya dolía en sus pantalones. Se desabrochó la molesta prenda y le dio una ligera mordida a Sakura en medio del beso, antes de apuñalarla en el estomago. Ella gritó, él gimió. Sacó el arma y luego apuñaló su pecho, abrió y destrozó, hasta finalmente se hizo visible aquello que ansiaba.

Liberó su pene y comenzó a masturbarse entre roncos jadeos, los gritos de ella solo lo excitaban más. Los minutos pasaban, y cuando finalmente la chica dio su último suspiro, Sasuke eyaculó sobre la herida en su pecho, su semen sobre el herido corazón de Sakura.

* * *

*_Akairo Sakura: _Flor de cereza roja, Roja flor de cerezo.

_Akairo: _Rojo.


End file.
